


What if?

by diagonaltoast



Series: Jazzalil Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Chaser Jemilla, Chaser Zazzalil, F/F, Hufflepuff Jemilla, Hufflepuff Keeri, Mentions of most of The Tribe, Ravenclaw Zazzalil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diagonaltoast/pseuds/diagonaltoast
Summary: Ravenclaw is up against Hufflepuff in the upcoming quidditch match, and Zazzalil is worried. Even though she was the one who convinced Jemilla to finally try out for the Hufflepuff team, she hadn't fully thought about the consequences. For the first time this year Zazzalil was going to be playing against her girlfriend in a game, and she feared the impact it might have on their relationship.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer), Keeri & Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Series: Jazzalil Hogwarts AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705015
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction, and I hadn't really thought that I ever would, but I watched Firebringer for the first time about a week and a half ago (and then three more times in the following days) and have since read through the whole Jazzalil tag, but am still starved for content. So this is what came out of that, hope you like it.

There was a certain buzz around the Great Hall that morning, as there always was on the morning of a quidditch game, but this time there was something more. More excitement. More apprehension. More anticipation. Just... more.

The reason for this was quite simple. The match was Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff, and under normal circumstances this would be nothing particularly special. However, it was a well-known fact throughout the school that the Ravenclaw quidditch captain and chaser, Zazzalil, and one of the Hufflepuff chasers, Jemilla, had been close friends since mid-third year (though no one really knew what had caused the girls to seemingly very suddenly drop their rivalry and become thick as thieves) and had started dating around the beginning of their sixth-year.

The girls were now in their seventh year at Hogwarts and Zazzalil had convinced Jemilla to finally try out for the Hufflepuff team. Zazzalil herself had been part of the Ravenclaw team since her third year and had thought that it would be fun for both she and Jemilla to be part of the tournament during their final year, even though they would be playing for different teams. She was only now beginning to regret being so persuasive.

"I'm kind of nervous Keeri." Zazzalil admitted to her best friend while they dug into their breakfast (apparently neither pre-game jitters, nor relationship worries, had an effect on her appetite). "I mean, everyone has been building this up so much, and I've just been shrugging it off, but what if they're right and this does cause some sort of rift between us? I love her, I don't want to lose her over fucking quidditch of all things. But look at us, we’re already sitting at different tables for the first time in years.”

Keeri and Zazzalil were sat at the Ravenclaw table, most days Zazzalil would sit with Keeri and Jemilla at the Hufflepuff table since there was two of them and one of her, often being joined by most, if not all, of their other friends. Today however, Zazzalil had sat at the Ravenclaw table, as she always did on the mornings before a Ravenclaw match as a show of team spirit, and usually Keeri and Jemilla would both follow her there, but this time Jemilla had opted to stay with the Hufflepuffs.

“I’m sure you’re worrying over nothing Zazz, she’s probably just there because she wants to show team spirit, same as you.” Zazzalil nodded along, it made sense, but that didn’t mean she was happy about it. “Besides,” Keeri continued, “there’s already been like five games this year, and you’ve been completely fine so far.” She was trying to be comforting, but unfortunately had not fully thought out this particular argument. Zazzalil had.

“You’re missing the point Keeri, we’ve been fine because we haven’t played against each other in any of those matches. We have just been rooting for each other when one of us is playing and the closest we ever came to any sort of ‘fight’ was when Gryffindor played Slytherin and she rooted for Slytherin because Molag and Ducker while I rooted for Gryffindor because SB and Schwoopsie, and even then it was all just playful. Now that we’re finally going up against each other, I don’t know what’s going to happen.” Zazzalil’s rambling only helped to show just how nervous she really was.

“Wow, you’re really hung up about this aren’t you?” Keeri had known her friend had been stressed over the subject, but she was only now realising the full extent of it.

“Yes Keeri! That’s what I’m trying to say,” Zazzalil replied desperately, “I mean, what if I win and she ends up hating me? What if she wins and I end up hating her?!”

“Ok, now you’re just being ridiculous.” Keeri cut in before her friend could spiral any further, finally seeing a way that she could be the voice of reason. “Look, think about this rationally, do you really think, given how much you two have been through, and how much you love her, that Jemilla beating you, no matter the final score, could ever make you hate her?”

“…No.”

“Right. And if that’s true for you, don’t you think Jemilla would feel the same way?”

“…Probably.”

“Yes.” Keeri spoke strongly, leaving no room for argument. “You two are an amazing couple, and you both clearly love each other. A quidditch match is going to be the last thing that breaks you up.”

Zazzalil finally perked up, looking happy and nodding in agreement with Keeri. This only lasted a few moments before she deflated again, letting her doubts crowd her mind again. “But what if- “

Keeri cut her off again before she could bring up any new doubts or, more likely, a different flavour of the same doubt. “Look, if you’re really still worried about this, which just for the record I still think you shouldn’t be, then I am not the person you should be talking to. You need to talk to Jemilla.” While Keeri was sympathetic to her friend’s situation, she was starting to get exasperated.

“Yeah, your right.” Zazzalil agreed, resigned. She was not looking forward to that future conversation. 

“…Preferably before the game.”

“yeah, ok I get it!”

“Just making sure.”

Zazzalil paced nervously outside the Hufflepuff change rooms, she had arrived incredibly early to get ready and was already in her quidditch robes. That way she could be ready and waiting for when Jemilla showed up to get ready herself, to pull her aside and speak to her before the match.

When Jemilla finally arrived, she was accompanied by two of her teammates, (who also happened to be two of their closest friends) Tiblyn and Grant, seeker and keeper respectively. “Hey,” Zazzalil greeted them as they approached, she then turned to Jemilla. “Can we talk?”

Tiblyn and Grant shared a meaningful look before quietly excusing themselves and ducking into the change rooms while Jemilla led Zazzalil a little further away. “What’s up?” Zazzalil just gave her a significant look and Jemilla sighed, “you’re worried about playing against each other for the first time.” It wasn’t a question.

“Aren’t you?” Zazzalil asked, a little annoyed at how calm Jemilla seemed to be right now.

“No.” 

“Well, why the hell not?”

“Why the hell are you?”

Zazzalil paused to really give herself time to think about the answer. “I guess because the whole school has made this into a big ‘thing,’ talking about it like it can only end in disaster, and I can’t help thinking… what if they’re right?” She finished so quietly that Jemilla had to lean in to be able to hear her properly.

“You want to know why I’m not worried?” Zazzalil nodded eagerly, almost desperate for the answer. “You said it yourself Zazz, the whole school is talking about it, making it into a ‘thing,’ and all those people? They know nothing about us, or our relationship. All they know is that we’re dating and that we’re on opposing teams. They’re just looking for some drama.”

Zazzalil thought about that for a moment. “I guess you’re right.”

Jemilla’s “as usual,” was punctuated by the rolling on Zazzalil’s eyes, before she continued to comfort her girlfriend, making sure she fully got the point across. “And hey, you know if our own friends, the people who really know us, had been making a ‘thing’ about this themselves, then maybe I would have felt like there was a reason to be concerned, but they’ve just been making jokes about it. If they aren’t worried, why would I have any reason to be?”

“I suppose that’s fair enough.” Zazzalil was visibly feeling better than just moments before.

“Besides, I love you, and you love me, right?”

“More than anything.”

“Therefore, no matter the final score, a quidditch match, of all things, is going to be the last thing that could tear us apart.”

Zazzalil smiled softly, “that’s what Keeri said.”

“Yeah well, maybe you should listen to her more often, she’s a lot smarter than people give her credit for.” Jemilla teased, Zazzalil nodding along in agreement.

They stood staring at each other for a moment, before Jemilla pulled Zazzalil into a deep kiss. Both to solidify where they stood on the topic, as well as just because she really wanted to kiss her girlfriend. 

Jemilla pulled away from a dazed Zazzalil and caressed her face mock solemnly. “Now, I need to go get changed for the game, and you need to go and prepare to get your ass kicked.” With that she turned and walked to the change rooms.

Zazzalil watched her go with a dazed smile for a few moments, before her brain caught up and she fully processed what Jemilla had said. “Wha- No! You’re the one needs to prepare to have your ass kicked!” She yelled after Jemilla, who just laughed loudly as she entered the change room, and Zazzalil hurried off to get the rest of her team ready for the game, her competitive spirit back with a vengeance now that she had sorted all her feelings out.

**Author's Note:**

> I already have another fic for this series written (it took me a while to work up the nerve to post this one) and that will probably be up either later today or tomorrow (depending on how long it takes me to work up the nerve to post that one) and I also have some vague ideas for some other fics to add to this series if that is something that people want, but nothing else is written yet.


End file.
